


UwU

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Other, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Y/N has wanted a better life, they find they're missing something; romance with a certain mysterious knight.





	UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Meta Knight and Nightmare, as well as the Kirby franchise are not my property. They are owned by Nintendo.

    Y/N was a beautiful person who had blueish brownish greenish eyes and paleish tanish darkish skin. Their face was very pointedish roundish squarish with very smallish mediumish largish lips which were very, very kissable. However, their lips were perhaps under the most tragedy.. As they had not been kissed! Despite how youngish oldish they were, they found it a great tragedy that they were still without their first kiss.  
    "Y/N," their royal advisor, a little Waddle Dee with a fake mustache and a suit, called, "come down to the ballroom, the party starts in a few minutes!"  
    Y/N sighed in response, thinking about how boring the dances were. Just because they were the child of royalty that meant they had to go down and meet people they didn't even like, much less talk to aside from at parties. Politicians were so dull, they just wished they could find someone truly special.  
    "I'll be right down."  
    Y/N answered back half-heartedly, hearing the door to their lavish bedroom closing shut. They stretched as they headed from the balcony into their room, entering their walk-in closet and passing all the beautiful things they had (they even had statues and works of art in their room) to get there. Life was truly nothing but turmoil for Y/N, as they hummed in thought at what they should wear.  
     They eventually picked out their suit dress which was very tightly loosely fitting. It was perfect. After that, Y/N moved from their lavish room out the lavish door and down the lavish stairway of their lavish tower where they lived lavishly.  
    Foot containers clacking (or maybe not, if they were non-heeled boots they'd chosen) against the stone of the tower all the way down until they'd reached the halls of the marble floored palace halls. They made their way through the painting-lined labyrinth they'd called their home, nodding sagely at politicians they'd passed on their way.  
    I arrived in the ballrom which was very pretty. My parents waved me over to come sit in my thrown beside them and I did. In the dance floor there were dozens of people all dancing in a very boring way, I didn't like it very much. I scrunch my face up and my momdad saw I was dispeased.  
    "Y/N, why are you making that face?"  
    Momdad asked.   
    "Because I don't like the way they're dancing, it's boring."  
    The entire room gasped at me!! Like I said something really shocking, but in reality I was just speaking my mind and trying to rise up against the man (A/N: the man is the system btw). Momdad was dispeased and Momdad2 was also very not happy at me for saying that, but I got up out of my chair and said.  
    "I want to dance and I want people to dance how I want to dance, which is better because I say so! So dance how I want you to dance; the better way!"  
    I plugged my bluetooth into the speakers that were playing music and started playing good, actual music.  
      
    Everyone didn't know really what to do, and Momdad and Momdad2 were getting out of their throwns to stop me because they didn't want the guards to manhandle me and ruin my perfect paleish tanish darkish skin. But I kept playing my better music, and everyone started getting into it because it's good music. Everyone in the room was dancing except my parents.  
    "Y/N!" Momdad1 shouted, "Turn that off at once, this is a formal ocassion!"  
    "No!" I shouted back definitely, "And you can't make me."  
    Momdad1 was about to backhand me for being so definit but then suddenly!! a guy (an: im using guy loosley here he's still not s human gui because gijinka is for dededeGENERATES >:<) got their hand out of the air and smacked them, making them gasp and wheeze because of the punch hitting their lungs very hard very not nicely.  
    "You should never hit your kids, you make me sic." The orb man said and Momdad1 tryed to speak but he kept talkng over them, "you are not worth my time." Then he looked at me.  
    "Hi.." I said bashfully, playing with my fingers and looking down.  
    "may I have thsi dance?"   
    He asked, offering his hand to me. I nodded and took it and we both walked onto the dance floor and started dancing together. We had a bunch of judges who were doing a dance competition and me and meta joined, all the judges gave us 10's because we danced so well. After we got done dancing, I looked at him in his beady yellow eyes.  
    "What's your name?" I asked.  
    "I am Meta Knight, spanish/japanese."  
    "Y/N, Y/E." (a/n. Y/E means your ethnicity)  
    "Y/N.. I will never forget your name, you remind me of myself."  
    Y/N blushed and twirled their longish shortish mediumish hair.  
    "What do you mean?" Y/N queried, Meta Knight making an amused hum with an air most confident.  
    "You stand up to your parents and do what is best for you. Even if you are royalty, you are certainly bold. I would never expect someone like you to be on a strict, utilitarian, and old fashioned planet quite like this. You are a diamond in the rough."  
    Meta Knight coughed a little bit and then Y/N pat him on the back to make him feel better. It ended up being a bunch of velvety, soft cape that Y/N pat, but after a few seconds, Meta Knight recovered from whatever he was choking on. He sounded a lot better.  
meta: sorry, i just get a frog stuck in my throat sometimes  
y/n: it's okay  
meta: how would you like to.. go somewhere more private?  
y/n: ooh~~ yes please, lets go  
dadmom1: no!! you're not allowed to go  
*meta knight sweeps me off my feet and then uses his wings to fly me out of the ballroom throw the ceiling because he's so strong he can fly through t to outside. it's dark outside and the moon reflects off his mask and makes him look dreamy, i blush*  
y/n: wow.. you're really strong  
meta: my love for my friends and for.. *he blushes but i cant tell* certain people gives me power  
y/n: that's amazing!! wow i cant beleve i'm flygn rn  
*meta and y/n fly out to a waterfall and the sun sparkles on the water and makes it look very pretty, we set up a picnic there with the stuff meta brngs out of his cape* (a/n. meta knight can do that it's call d the dminesional cape)  
y/n: wow!!  
meta: *sets up the picnic in like 2 seconds*  
*we both sit down on the blanket and he pulls out wine glasses and fills mine with mine and then his because he's nice, i take a drink and make a face*  
meta: huh  
y/n: i thought it was grape juice  
meta: *laughs because i'm such a doofus but a chaming one not a DUMB one*  
y/n: *laughs*  
*me and meta click drinks together and then i chug mine and he sips his*  
y/n: i win  
*meta drinks the rest of his and then he looks to the waterfall for a very long time*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
meta: y/n.. i have something to tell you *he says that after a long time*  
y/n: hm??  
meta: well.. i......  
    "Meta Knight!"   
    A voice shouted from the forest surrounding the cove of the lake and waterfall. Meta Knight's eyes turned a brillaint, firey red as he stood up, drawing his sword made of pure electricity given form. With a flash of a white light, the snaps of static had hardened themselves into pure, golden steel which shimmered with power. Meta Knight kept Y/N from getting up, as if he knew what was coming and he had to protect them.  
    Out from the forest came an ugly, evil, grotesque, and malformed creature. Its ugliness was-  
    "Shut up," the creature said, interrupting the narration, "I'm not a creature either, I'm a wizard."  
    "Nightmare." Meta Knight hissed, uncaring for the wizard's antics.  
    "Meta Knight."  
    "Nightmare?" Y/N parroted.  
    "Harlot." Nightmare responded, making Y/N gasp in offense.  
    "My name's not Harlot!" Y/N retorted, about to give Nightmare the what for.  
    "It might as well be, because you're stealing my Meta Knight away from me. That orb is mine, I branded him with my special 'this orb is mine' brand." Nightmare nodded, sagely.  
    "I will never be yours!" Meta Knight sliced at the air, firing a Sword Beam, but Nightmare moved away from it by floating.  
    "Meta Knight, you know you can't escape me. This is a ChingKittyCat fanfic, if we don't interact, they don't have a reason to even write this in the first place. Plus, we're basically romantic partners with the very weirdly specific way I act towards you. You should stop fighting it and marry me, like that one time I asked you if you wanted to stay at my place that one time in that other fic and you said no. You crushed my wizard heart, because I have one of those, and I definetly care about you to the point of loving you romantically." Nightmare just went on and on in his terrible voice saying terrible things very terribly wrong. Terrible.  
    Y/N stomped on the ground, getting up. They were about to say something, but Meta Knight interrupted.  
    "No, Nightmare. We're supposed to appeal to the mass fandom so everyone can relate to this. You're supposed to be my abusive dad who beats me up and gives me a tragic backstory that is magically somehow erased by Y/N's love for me. And it will be seen as completely ethical and not bad taste."  
    "Yeah," Y/N agreed, getting more annoyed by the second, "be his abusive dad so that way I can love him and have it also be tragically endearing at the same time."  
    "But I don't wanna, I want to do something new by being weirdly creepily obssessed with him to the point of my own detriment, and to the detriment of the author because people might think it's borderline Metamare shipping despite it only being portrayed in a negative light, being onesided, and being actively labelled as creepy both out of universe and in universe." Nightmare complained.  
    "Oh my god, shut up! I don't  **CARE**!" Y/N snapped back, "This is  **MY** fantasy. You  **WILL** be his abusive dad! I don't need ugly things like  **YOU** trying to mess up  **MY FANTASY**."  
nightmare: meta knight you're coming home with me right now!! you missed your weekly beating AND your daily torture routine!!  
meta: no! im not going back home with you, you ugly fiend!!  
nightmare: *growls and shoots lightning bolts*  
meta: *deflects them into his face*  
nightmare: *is unaffected*   
y/n: *cowers in fear*  
nightmare: what is this miserable thing there? your slave?   
meta: evil demons like you would't understand.. i love them!!  
y/n: *gasps*  
nightmare: >:(  
nightmare: *grabs y/n*  
meta: no! give them back *slices at*  
nightmare: *flies away*  
meta: *flies after*  
nightmare: *flies away faster* i'll make sure meta knight stays for his daily tortures, he just needs some.. motivation to stay (a/n. i dont know what other word to use?? please comment what other word i should use instead of motivation because i dont remember it lol i think it starts with an i)  
y/n: let go of me!! let go!!!  
nightmare: shut up   
y/n: meta knight!! help me!!!  
meta: *flies really fast and then chops off nightmare's hand*  
nightmare:A UGHH!!!!  
y/n: *falls out of the sky still stuck in hand* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
meta: *swoops down and catches me out of the air and the hand falls down and explodes on the ground*  
nightmare: grr you'll pay for that!!  
meta & y/n: no way!! die!! *powers up witht he power of love and we rainbow laser beam blast him*  
nightmare: no!! my one true actual weakness!! love!!  
y/n: TASTE THE RAINBOW MF!!!!  
nightmare: AAUGHGHHH!!! *dies*  
meta: *twirls down to the ground with y/n in his arms* y/n.. i was going to say i love you but i guess some other things came up.. if you don't want to love me because i'm the son of someone ugly and evil, i can understand and i'll leave you alone..  
y/n: huh?? no way!! i love you too, you saved me!! *kisses him on the mask*  
meta: heh.. *blushes*  
**-later-**  
meta: *on date with y/n at diner*  
y/n: *on date with meta at diner*   
meta: *blushes* y/n.. i was wondering something..   
y/n: *petting meta* yes, my toy?  
meta: we've been dating for a couple months now and i think.. *gets out from booth and kneals*  
y/n: ..?  
meta: *pulls out ring box and opens it to a big rign* i want to marry you  
y/n: yes!! YES!!! YESSSSy YESHhSgG!!H!!! !!!! ILL MARRY YOU FOREVER WE'LL BE TOGETHERE FORVER evE  
**-later-**  
*the entire castle is covered in flowers and stuff and we're getting married*  
priest guy: you may now kiss them  
meta: *kisses y/n*  
y/n: ehehe *kisses*  
meta: *makes out with y/n*  
y/n: *makes out with*  
everyone: *calps*  
**-somewhere else-**  
???: grr... y/n will be mine!!  
two be continue?? O_O

**Author's Note:**

> construstincte critisim only, no flaming!! >>>:(!!! i'll block you and report you so you better not flame!! give me kudos!! ty!! uwu!!


End file.
